Second Trimester
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Please review, this is my first fan fic so any improvements/tips would be greatly appreciated! It's basically just a little bit of Janny with a few others and Jac experiences some symptoms of pregnancy!
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, you must know every chip in that toilet bowl now!" smirks Jonny as Jac slowly walks back onto Darwin.

"Shut up" whispers Jac steadying herself on the nurses station. Jonny was shocked at how shaky her voice is and how pale she had become.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Look, are you okay?" asks Jonny, already knowing that the answer would be either lying or sarcasm. His assumptions were confirmed as she sternly stated "I'm fine." Keeping her answer short, she began to walk back towards her office when Jonny grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone." She demanded as Jonny kept hold of her pale, cold arm.

"Come on your freezing, look ill make you a coffee and-"

"No, I'm not having coffee. And don't touch me." She Shrugs of his arm and makes her way back to the toilets.

-2 hours later-

Jonny quietly opens the office door and creeps in to find Jac hugging her knees to her chest on the sofa, asleep. He can see she's been crying; the red marks under her eyes are a clear giveaway. She must still be feeling sick because she has a cardboard kidney dish next to her, she's holding her stomach tightly with one arm, and her face is as white as a sheet. He carefully places his NHS grey hoodie over her like a blanket (its only a medium but its huge on her) and sits on the end of the sofa. It doesn't take long before she wakes. Quickly blinking, she realises where she is and who's in the room with her.

"You've got to be careful. I could've been Elliot... Or Hansen." Says Jonny as he smiles gently at her.

"Go away Jonny. I just wanna be alone now. And anyway, thanks to you it wouldn't matter if it was them." Suddenly, another wave of nausea hits Jac as she leans over the side of the sofa looking for the kidney dish. Jonny grabs the kidney dish and slides onto his knees on the floor in front of her and holds it up to her face. A few minutes pass until Jac slowly leans back on the sofa as the nausea passes. "False alarm?" Asks Jonny smiling. Jac slowly nods.

"Come here." He whispers as Jonny slides his arms around her frail shoulders, making sure he doesn't squeeze too tight, otherwise he'll make her feel even worse. She slowly places her arms around him, and buries her head under his chin.

"How're you feeling? Be Honest, please."

"Sick, Tired... Determined. I can do this by myself you know I don't need you to keep asking if I'm okay every 5 minutes." She replies as she places her hand on her stomach.

"I know. But, I just want to make sure your okay." Jonny whispers.

-–-

An hour later, Elliot and Mo walk into the office to find Jonny sitting on the floor next to the sofa with his head against Jac's as she lies horizontally with her knee tucked up to her chest, asleep. The noise of the door handle makes Jac jump, she quickly sits up, too quickly in fact. The head rush causes a panic of dizziness and her head sways, Jonny reaches up to hold her as still as he can. "Oh er, sorry I just need to get a patients files" say Elliot awkwardly walking his desk. Confidently however, Mo says

"Naylor, Mr T phoned earlier Ive been looking for you for ages. He said that he's got a prescription for you to pick up." Jac suddenly opens her eyes wide as Jonny turns to face her. Elliot senses this is the time to leave as he walks out, Mo following after him gently closing the door.

"What's the prescription for? Come on Jac..." Jonny says looking worriedly into her eyes.

"It's nothing. It's... Look I've just got a UTI okay? I went and gave a urine sample this morning because I had... I just had a bit of pain and discomfort that's all Jonny. I'm getting it sort-" Jac couldn't finish the word as she again felt a discomfort in her lower abdomen.

"Look you stay here and ill get you some pain killers and ill pick up your prescription as well. Okay?" Jonny asks as Jac nods. "I'll be right back" Jonny slips out of the door leaving Jac alone, finally.

-15 Minutes later-

Jonny returns to he office, only to find it empty. He sighs as a bang from the door in front of him makes him jump. "Where have you been? I thought I told you to stay here?" Queries a fed up Jonny wondering if she will ever listen to him.

"I went to the toilet if that's alright with you."

"Oh. Right sorry. Well here's your prescription and here is some paracetamol to help with the... the discomfort." Jac walks towards her desk chair, keeping her head low and her eyes on the floor. As soon as Jonny places her medication on the table she grabs the paracetamol and quickly swallows two tablets before sitting down. As she slowly starts to sit down, she lets out a small moan in pain. Neither of them notice the door quietly opening.

"I know you said to stop asking if you're okay, so I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Go home Jac." Jac attempts to interrupt as Jonny stops her. "No. Listen to me, your obviously in pain and you've got morning sickness so-" Jonny stops as he notices Jac looking at someone in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to let you know Hansen just phoned, he wants to organise a meeting with you two to organise maternity and paternity leave. By the way, what was that prescription for?" Mo asks.

"Jac's got a UTI" states Jonny.

"Sorry Jonny but would you mind not announcing it to everyone, that includes you too." Says Jac as she nods at Mo, who takes this as a cue to leave and quietly closes the door.

"Come on, we can go and see Mr Hansen quickly. Then we can get your things, ill tell Elliot your take the rest of the day off and ill drive you home."

"No."

"But-"

"I'm not going home Jonny, and if I was, I would drive myself. I'm going to see Hansen, you stay here and you can talk to him when I get back." A teary eyed Jac says slowly getting up attempting to leave as Jonny steps in her way.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. I'm sorry okay let's just calm down. Please." Jonny lets out a sigh of relief as Jac rolls her eyes, then sits back down at her desk, again experiencing some discomfort.

"Thank you. Now look, we'll have to see Mr Hansen together because we'll have to book off the time together for the baby. Okay?" Queries Jonny.

"Fine, but I'm not going home"

"I can live with that. For now..." Says Jonny as he guides Jac out of her office, protectively placing one arm around her waist, gently so he doesn't cause her any more pain or discomfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Boldly, Jonny knocks on Mr Hansen's door hoping to organise the time off for them for their unborn child. "Mr Hansen?" Jonny slowly opened the door only to reveal and empty, plain, boring office - Hansen never did like to personalise his office because he felt it would be bringing his professional and personal lives together.

"Right, he's not here, we can come another day. I've got some patient notes to catch up on, so um, I'll see you soon okay?" Says Jac walking down the corridor. Suddenly, Jonny starts chasing after her. "JAC! Jac wait!" He breathlessly caught up with Jac, and he was definitely surprised at how far she had gotten considering she was feeling sick and she was in pain.

"I know your still not feeling great so why Don't you come round mine tonight eh? Now I'm not saying you can't do this on your own, I'm just saying that I would like to keep you company tonight." He explained before adding a humorous comment: "And don't worry, I'm not expecting hot sex in the linen cupboard, unless you know that's what you want because some pregnant women can get very horny!" Jac knew he was joking, you could tell by his tone of voice, but she was still worried that someone had over heard him so she twisted her neck round left and right to see if the coast was clear; it was.

"Look Jonny, it's a nice thought but all that's going to happen is I turn up at yours, and ill end up spending the remainder of the evening in your bathroom either puking or peeing so I'm not really going to be great company." She explained despite knowing that what she would want more than anything was to spend the long gruelling night with him to support her. But she carried on walking away.

Softly, Jonny grabbed Jac's wrist before holding both of her hands and looking deep into her eyes.

"Jac, I know your pregnant, and I know you've got a UTI." He whispers. "And I'm a nurse so I've seen it all before, you know Ive seen it all before! He joked looking up and down Jac's body. "So I'll meet you by the lift at ten past five this evening, i'll drive and we can stop off at yours quickly so you can get anything you need before you spend the night at mine. Does that sound okay with you?" Jac smirked as he always had a way with words. She contemplated what the evening could be like; her puking into the toilet with him holding back her hair.

But remembering that she didn't want to spend another night in that dingy, quiet flat of hers, she reluctantly agrees: "Fine, anything to shut you up!"

-5:17pm-

"You're late" Jonny says as a pale Jac, with Mo behind her, walks slowly up to Jonny.

"Yeah, that's because someone" Mo indicates Jac" decided to run out of theatre and puke. It required a little explaining because Hansen was observing." Mo added as she tried to contain her giggling.

"I'm sorry, I'm not coming tonight. I-"

"Oh yes you are." Jonny interrupts and he puts his arm round her waist as the three get into the lift. "It's fine, look all you'd do at home is curl up in front of the sofa and watch TV correct?" Jac admittedly nods at Jonny. "Right so, you can come round mine and do that but with the added bonus of me! It's okay, I understand you're not 100%. Come on." He finishes as he guides Jac out of the lift, towards Jonny's car.

Jac blinked, and suddenly realised that she was outside her flat, it was a quick journey so she thought maybe tonight wasn't going to be as bad as she had thought. "Come on then." Jonny says undoing his seat belt. "Lets get your things." Jac silently continued getting out of the car. Unlocking her door, she suddenly remembered that her place was a mess. But there was no way he'd turn back now.

Quickly, Jac glided in, along the hallway, through her kitchen and into her bedroom. Jonny followed her at a much slower pace. He noticed that her shoes were shoved at the side in her hall way, compared to the usual where they were all lined up paired together. But he thought that she probably couldn't be bothered to tidy up because she was feeling ill. But when he reached her kitchen, that was a shocker.

There were loads of empty water bottles and half empty glasses of water. The fruit bowl contained only two bananas, both of which were almost black. And whilst she was still in the bedroom, packing, he opened her food cupboards and they were all pretty much empty, all except one that contained a nearly empty box of plain crackers. Then he proceeded to the fridge. He quickly but quietly opened the fridge only to reveal some off milk, a ready meal, some cold pasta and some more bottles of water. As he turned around he saw some tablets on the counter. They are mainly painkillers, most of the packs were empty, but there is also the pack of pills. The pill. The pill that he, at the moment, is glad she must have forgotten to take.

"Right lets go-" Jac suddenly stops as she becomes embarrassed because he is in her fridge.

"Jac, when was the last time you ate? Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?"

"I wanted to, but I could never find the right time. All the time either you're busy, I'm busy or I'm too ill or in too much pain so I haven't had time to speak to you. I'm sorry. I-"

"Wait, "too much pain"? Pain from what?"

"You know what." She rolled her eyes at his blank face. "Endometriosis"

"Oh right sorry." After a few minutes of awkward silence Jonny puts his quickly thought up plan into action. "Right come on, you're still coming round mine tonight. And tomorrow after work, we'll go to the supermarket and we'll get you some proper food. And if its okay with you, I'll stay round yours tomorrow. I can help you unpack the shopping and we can talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah, there are a thousand things to sort out before this little one comes along." Jonny explains as he cautiously looks down at Jac's stomach. Jac feels self-conscious and wraps her arms round her stomach so he can't see. Immediately after seeing her embarrassed face, he looks up.

"A thousand things? Like what?" Jac asks.

"Well if we want to find out the gender, who's surname will the baby have, first names. And we need to discuss when I am permanently going to move in with you, which could even be tomorrow..."

"Who said you are ever going to permanently move in with-" Jonny quickly placed his lips onto Jac's. It took a few moments before she kissed back. Slowly, Jonny moved his face away from hers and placed his hand round her waist.

"Come on, lets get going. Have you got your stuff?" Jonny asks gently. Jac nodded as they both proceeded to the car. As Jac sat down in the car, she noticed that he nausea had returned and she knew she wouldn't be able to make the 15 minute journey to Jonny's place in one go.

"Um tell you what why don't we stay at mine tonight?" asks a panicky Jac trying to undo her seat belt until Jonny pulls off of the curb.

"Because I haven't got my things and I've got food." He smiled.

The thought of food made Jac's stomach churn. But she wouldn't tell Jonny how ill she was feeling, because that would be showing weakness, and he would pity her. Going round the second roundabout in a minute, Jac could take no more.

"Pull over."

"What I can't, I'm-

"Now please." Noticing the plea in her shaky, quiet voice. He quickly pulled over on a grass verge. Before the car came to a complete halt, Jac had undone her seatbelt and opened the door. Running up to the bushes, she began vomiting. Jonny had already gotten out of the car and placed his hand gently on her back. His other hand slid round onto her stomach from behind.

"It's alright, I'm here." He stated as she vomited again. This time retching as her body had nothing left to bring up.

"Take your time we're not in a rush." He whispered as she took several deep breaths.

Silently Jac slipped out of Jonny's arms and got back into the car. Jonny walked back round his side and gently sat down in his seat, trying not to rock the car, and shut the door before putting his seat belt on.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there. When did the morn- well I suppose it's not morning, but when did the nausea start?" Jac shrugged. Sensing she didn't want to talk, Jonny decided not to speak for the remainder of the journey.

Pulling up in his space. Jonny and Jac simultaneously got out of the car, both as slow and as gentle as the other. Jac began to make her way to the boot to collect her belongings, but Jonny beat her to it and grabbed her overnight bag.

"It's alright, Ive got it." Jonny states as Jac nodded in appreciation.

Jonny unlocked the door, and allowed Jac to walk in first.


	3. Chapter 3

Jac walked into Jonny's flat. Knowing where she was going, she awkwardly walked through the kitchen into the living room, where she sat down on the end on the sofa. Jonny placed her bag in his bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and looked over the counter seeing her pale, fragile body.

"Coffee?"

Jac slowly shakes her head.

"Tea?"

Again, Jac slowly shakes her hair before sliding her shoes off and slipping her knees up to her chest.

"Here you go." Says Jonny handing Jac a glass of water.

She whispers in return : "thanks"

"It's okay. Right I know you don't feel like talking so, what do you wanna do? Option 1 : watch a DVD, option 2 : listen to some music, or option 3 : go to bed."

"Three" she simply replied. Jac really didn't feel like talking because she still felt extremely sick.

"Right come on then." He says, giving her frail body a hand up.

As they made their way into his bedroom, Jonny wondered whether she was okay with sharing the same bed with him so he asked : "Do you want me to sleep on the sofa? I don't mind if you'd prefer that."

"No, its fine." She replied picking up her pjs and walking towards the bathroom. Jonny sensed that she was becoming self-conscious about her stomach so he left her to it. Through the bathroom door, he spoke louder "oh Jac, you haven't taken your UTI antibiotics have you?"

"No, I'll take them in a minute."

Minutes later, after Jac had gotten changed and taken her tablets, they got comfortable in bed. Jac was at the edge of the bed with her knees up to her chest, facing the ensuite bathroom. Jonny, slowly began to move closer to her. He gently slotted his knees behind hers and placed an arm around her stomach. With his other hand, he stroked her hair.

"How're you feeling now?"

As he asked, Jac grabbed her abdomen in pain and let out a little yelp.

"Have you taken any more paracetamol since the lot I gave you?

"No, I left mine in my office." Jac forced out under her breath as she struggled to cope.

"Come here" he said as she attempted to get up. He pulled her into his arms and help placed his hands over hers, that were pushing down on her abdomen.

As the pain subsided, Jonny whispered : "stay here, ill be right back."

Jac lied back down and slid under the covers, she could here the kettle boiling and she thought to herself; he'd better not be making a tea or coffee.

Soon enough, he returned with a small tray.

"Here you go" he smiled as he handed Jac a glass of water and a pack of paracetamol.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Oh and I got you this." He said as he handed over a hot water bottle covered in a red furry case. "I thought it might help with the pain a bit, and your arms are freezing." He laughed a little as she pulled a face at it, but sure enough, she held it firmly against he stomach.

Jonny placed the tray on his draws and gently got back into bed. He placed his hands back around her stomach, feeling the warmth of the hot water bottle too.

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"Night" Jac replied. The hot water bottle certainly relieved some of the pain. Slowly, Jac slipped into a comfortable nights sleep.

But how long would it last?


	4. Chapter 4

It was 3am and Jac woke with a familiar feeling. Jonny still had his arm closely guarding Jac's stomach and the other was on her shoulder. Normally at home, Jac would get up and sit next to the toilet but she didn't want to disturb Jonny.

Wishing that the nausea would soon past, Jac laid still, appreciating Jonny's comforting hug. After what seemed like an age, but was really only ten minutes, the nausea worsened and Jac tried to think about a calm situation.

She remembered Dubai with Joseph as they sat around the pool. But as she thought about the palm trees swaying in the breeze, she knew she didn't have long. Suddenly, Jac realised she could rest no longer and she forcefully escaped Jonny's grip. Awaking Jonny, she ran into the ensuite, and vomited heavily. At first Jonny was confused, but soon realised what was going on. He rolled his eyes when he looked at his watch. He climbed over the bed and dived into the bathroom.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked when she had finally finished, his hand was placed on her back.

"Not long."

" How long?"

"About ten minutes" she lied.

"Well why didn't you wake me?"

"Stop please, I don't have the energy to argue. I-" Another wave of nausea came and her speech was interrupted by vomiting.

Jonny held Jac's pony tail back as she leant over the toilet bowl, retching.

Few minutes later, Jac sat on the floor.

"Hey, don't sit there, come on let's go back to bed." Jonny grabs her arm.

"No. I'm staying here, you go back to bed."

"No it's alright, I'll stay here with-"

"No, I'm fine by myself. Please just go."

Jonny retreated back to the bed, as he did so, Jac rather loudly slammed the door.

-6:30am-

Jac's alarm on her phone went off. Jonny awoke and reached over onto the other bedside cabinet before turning off he alarm. He slowly and quietly opened the bathroom door to find Jac curled up leaning against the bathroom door fast asleep.

"Jac? Jac?" He whispered.

"Wh-what? Get out I-"

"Whoa calm down. Your alarm just went off."

"Oh right." She said panicking, she quickly stood up, too quickly. Everything in Jac's vision was moving. She swayed and knocked into the wall.

"Whoa, I got you come here" Jonny said as he guided her to the bed.

"There you go" he placed Jac on the bed. "Right remember my plan? I'll drive you to work and after we'll go food shopping. And I'll pack my stuff now to stay around yours for a while." He finished as he grabbed a large bag from under the bed.

Recovered from her dizzy spell, Jac didn't have the energy to argue, plus she really didn't want to have to spend another night alone.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what"

"Shouting at you, when you woke me and when I was... Well when I was in the bathroom."

"It's alright. Besides I know you didn't truly mean it" he joked. " I know you love me really and it's just your hormones going crazy!"

"Haha very funny nurse Maconie. Now if you don't mind I need the toilet" she said walking towards the bathroom, pausing before the door.

"Oh I wonder why that is?" He joked.

"Well it's not my fault is it?"

"Look I know this is none of my business, and I'm glad you didn't take it. But when I saw the pack of pills on your counter, I was wondering did you forget to take it? Or did you think you couldn't get pregnant so you didn't bother it?" He queried.

Hesitantly, she answered : "I was on the pill to control the pain, and it did work to a certain extent, but I experienced side effects so I stopped taking it. I didn't think I could get pregnant so I didn't worry with protection."

"Just out of curiosity, what side effects did you have because Mo said that you just gained weight."

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about. " she smiled as she left him wanting more and walked into the toilet. Hearing Jac moan quietly in pain though the door, Jonny went to the kitchen to get another glass of water so Jac could take some paracetamol.

Jac walked out of the bathroom and saw the tablets and water.

"Thanks but i need to get changed" she stated as she cued Jonny to leave.

"Hey don't forget this is my bedroom and I know you're pregnant so why can't I see your bump."

"Do you want to make me late?"

"Hey calm down we've still got an hour before we need to leave." He shouted as he walked into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long day at work, Jonny walked in to the locker room find Jac getting changed from her scrubs to something more comfortable. Seeing him, she turned round hiding her stomach.

"Sorry I-"

"Don't look" she shouts panicking.

"I'm not" he replied taking a seat on the bench, facing back towards the door.

A few minutes later, hearing her locker slam shut, Jonny asked : "Can I turn around yet?"

"Yes. You ready?"

"Yeah I've been waiting for you." Jonny joked. "Oh and erm, I made us a list, if there's anything else you wanna add that's fine. She looked at the list :

-Paracetamol

-Crackers

-Fruit&Veg

-Tea bags

-Milk

-Butter

-Bread

-Pasta

-Jam

-Cereals

-Crisps

-Orange Juice

-Eggs

-Meals

"You do realise I'm not going to eat most of that right?" Jac stated.

"I know, it's all for me!" Jonny joked. "No but seriously, I know you don't feel great but you need to eat. Tell you what, we'll have a look at the vitamins and supplements in the shop because our baby needs all the nutrients."

"Fine" she said as she reluctantly agreed to his plan. They walked towards the lifts.

-6:30pm-

Jac walked into Her flat, Jonny soon followed.

"You know you could carry something."

"I thought you didn't want me to carry anything?"

"No, I don't want you carrying anything heavy. I'm sure you could manage a bag or two." Said Jonny struggling with several carrier bags as he dumped them on he counter. "Right I'll go and get the rest shall I?" He asked as he walked out.

Jac giggled a bit. Luckily she hadn't felt sick since the morning, although she had suffered from a headache and a bit of a sore throat. She was wishing tht she wasn't coming done with a cold but snipe didn't want Jonny fussing so Jac didn't mention it to him.

"Right, um, you start packing away ill go and put my things in our room." He shouted walking towards the bedroom; he knew where he was going.

"Our room?" Jac shouted humorously.

"Of course sweetheart. We share everything now!"

Jac smirked as she took more painkillers. She poured the rest of the water down the sink and placed the glass in the washing up bowl. Jac began to pack things away. She smiled as she came across the animal crackers that Jonny was on his knees, begging in the middle of the store for them.

She loved that little child-like side to him.

Suddenly, as Jac was facing the cupboards, Jonny came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist he began squeezing her, but she felt a sudden urge to go to the toilet.

"Jonny get off"

"One more minute" he groaned with his chin tightly placed on her shoulder.

"Jonny get off now or I'm gonna wet myself!"

"Eeww!" He squealed releasing Jac from his grip. She quickly walked to the toilet and he giggled at her.

"Shut up!" She shouted back from the toilet.

"I didn't say anything!" And to that, Jac rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Jac walked back to the kitchen where Jonny had almost finished packing away the shopping. Jac began opening the cupboards and fridge.

"What are you doing?" Jonny queried.

"Just checking you've put things in the right place." She smiled.

"And have I?"

She sighed. "I suppose so."

"Right what would you like for dinner?"

Jac's appetite had returned for the first time in days so she thought hard about what she wanted. "Um, that chicken and mushroom sauce with pasta and garlic bread. Oh and a fruit salad for pudding pleease." She asked as she fluttered her eyelids.

"Who said I'm cooking?"

" you just did!"

"Very funny smarty pants"

"I try my best"

Jonny shouted "dinners served!" And Jac jumped from the sofa and quickly, Jonny untucked her a chair and pushed it in as she sat down.

"Here you go." He said placing to dinner plates and a plate in the middle of garlic bread for them.

Jac dug in and began scoffing her face with garlic bread and pasta.

"I take it my cooking skills are up to scratch then?"

"All you had to do was put the garlic bread in the oven, boil the pasta, and warn up the sauce" Jac replied with a full mouth.

"Well why didn't you do it then?"

"Because you volunteered to cook." Said Jac after she had finished her mouthful.

"Yeah sure I did... Jac you might want to slow down."

"Hey your the one who wanted me to eat."

"Yeah but not like a horse!"

"Shut up and eat."

"Well I take it your feeling better then?"

"For now, and I'm making the most of it."

It wasn't long until Jac finished, Jonny followed several minutes after.

"Right shall I get the fruit salad. Oh wait a minute" Jonny said as his phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jonny Mac, are you with Jac?"

"Yes but don't worry mo, you're not interrupting anything special!"

"No it's not that, can I speak to Jac please?"

"Yeah, but why didn't you ring her instead of me?"

"Yeah, like Jac would give me her number!" Mo joked as Jonny handed the phone over to Jac.

"Hello Maureen... Yeah... Really?... No. Wait maybe that's why I've been feeling sick and... I've got a headache... Okay... Yeah I'll be there in about 20 minutes... Bye"

By then, Jac had begun to panic.

"What's wrong?" Jonny asked and Jac ignored him. Jonny got in her way so that she couldn't stand up. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Ugh, come with me I'll explain on the way" she said as she grabbed her cars keys. After they had both slid their shoes on, Jac locked the door. They both got in the car when Jac pulled out of the car parking space and began to explain.

"Remember Jordan Ralph? Oh wait he wasn't on Darwin. Basically I had an AAU referral about three weeks ago. They originally thought that the patient had cardiac problems but Mo just found out that he actually had the mumps because one of the nurses came down with if a few days ago. It's only just clicked with Mo that I might have it."

"Oh no." Jac didn't need to explain anymore. He knew the risks of mumps when she had only just entered the second trimester. "So, what's happening now? Is mo going to do a blood test?"

"Yeah, she's quarantined bay two for me because of the bloody protocol."

"Oh your gonna love that aren't you. Stuck in a bay with only me to keep you company?!"

"Haha very funny. Wait have you had the MMR jab?" She queried worrying for his safety.

"Yes of course i have, Wait, have you had the jab?" He wondered.

"Yes. Shows how effective they are eh?"

"Calm down, you don't even know if you've got it yet?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

The rest of the journey was silent. Jac was anxious as she pulled up in the car park. She quickly got out of the car and locked it as soon as Jonny shut his door. Jac walked with a bounce, almost running, and Jonny caught up with her and held her hand.

"Slow down Jac. A few minutes won't make a difference"

Jac continued at her fast pace. She jumped into the lift which luckily was empty so she wouldn't have to stop at other floors.

Jac stormed into Bay three attempting to avoid any attention, but just encore she closed the door, Elliot came up behind her.

"Jac? What are you doing here? It's nearly 9pm!" Eliot joked, he realised that there must be something wrong as she sat down on the bed in bay three , silently.

Mo entered the bay with a trolley with some equipment on. "Mo what's going on?" Asked Elliot, avoiding Jac as she didn't seem in the mood to talk. Jonny was now sat on the bed with Jac.

"I'm just gonna do a blood test..." Jac held out her pale arm, lightly shaking. Eliot pulled a confused face. "she might have mumps" Jonny said, finally ending the silence.

"Ready?" Mo asked.

"Just do it. Please." Said Jac quietly, her voice was worried. Elliot sensed tht she was better left alone so he quietly said "right, ill leave you to it but ill check in on you soon, Mo, let me know when the results come back yeah?"

"Yeah sure." Elliot walked out. "Right ill get these rushed through okay? Jac?"

After the blood test, a wave of dizziness swept through Jac's head. She nearly fell off of the bed as she fainted and Jonny grabbed her to lie her down on the bed. Jonny began to panic so Mo attached Jac to monitors for her blood pressure and sats for reassurance.

"Jonny, fainting is normal during pregnancy, especially after a blood test."

Jac began to come round and Jonny let out a sign of relief. He stroked her hair and brushed any stray parts out of her face. "Hey, you okay?"

"I um-" Jac grabbed her mouth and Mo quickly grabbed a kidney dish.

Just in time, Jac vomited into the bowl that Mo held for her.

"Oi, Jonny Mac this should be your job!"

"Right sorry" he apologised as he grabbed a clean bowl. Mo saw this as the time to leave.

Jac lied back down in her bed and fell asleep, Jonny sat at the end of the bed.

-30 minutes later-

Mo put the phone down at the nurses station. She turned round.

"Ah professor Hope, I've got Jac's results do you wanna come with me?"

"Oh, yes of course. After you."

Elliot followed Mo into the bay where Jac was fast asleep. Jonny eagerly jumped off the end of the bed.

"Well?"

"She... Has, got the mumps. I'm sorry" mo explained. "I know it's a shock but all we can do is control the symptoms as they come. The paracetamol she's take should help with the slight fever and pain. There's the oxygen mask if she starts to panic at all." Mo explained. She stopped as she saw Jac's eyelids move.

"Jac?" Jonny asked. "Wakey wakey sweetheart."

"What... I um. I mean er, have you got the results?" The solemn look on their faces told Jac everything she needed to know. "And the baby?"

Eliot felt he should step up here; so he explained : "right, well we'll get your obstetrician down here and he can give you a scan to check the baby over, but I think the baby's okay. Unless you've had any other symptoms like bleeding? Any abnormal pains?" Elliot asked.

"Well I've had abdominal pains but i think that's because of... of..."

"Jac? What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"I've got certain complications that I think caused that pain. I'll just wait for Mr T to-"

"What complications Jac?" Elliot interrupted. To protect Jac form any more embarrassment, Mo stepped in : "erm, professor hope, Jac's my patient I think I can handle it from here okay?"

Elliot fumbled and made some gestures with his hands before leaving the bay, closing the door behind him.

"Why didn't you just tell him? He would have understood" Mo asked.

"Because, without the baby, Jonny wouldn't even know so I don't want this little thing" Jac indicated her stomach "to make me have to tell everyone."


	6. Chapter 6

Mo left the room, leaving Jac to rest. By now Jac is exhausted after the long day at work. It's around 11:45pm.

"Go and get me a bottle of water please." Jac asked with a slightly hoarse voice, Jonny could see the sides of her face were beginning to swell.

"There's a jug here."replied Jonny holding up a clean, full jug of water.

"Yeah but Ive seen who washes them up."

"Hey I wash them up sometimes!"

"Exactly." Jac replied sarcastically. She groaned quietly as her head was banging.

"Have you got a headache?"

"Yes." Jac whispered.

"Do you want something to eat from the-"

"No I'm not Hungry and I feel sick" Jac stated.

"Right, well I'm going to go and get to a saline bag and hook you up to it because your becoming dehydrated."

"How? I'm freezing and I haven't been to the toilet for ages?"

"Yes but you've been sick a lot recently and you haven't drank any water for ages and you're sweating profusely." Jac realise that she should have known that and felt rather stupid. "It's alright, you're not thinking properly. Hang on, have you taken your UTI antibiotics today?"

"Yes."

Jonny nodded and left, he soon returned with a saline bag and he inserted a canular into Jac's hand perfectly first time. Hooked up to saline, Jac raised her eyebrows.

"Oh don't look so surprised!"

"I'm not I'm impressed!" Stated Jac.

"Right well-" Jonny was interrupt as Mo walked in with Mr T. Jac immediately rolled her eyes at him.

"H-Hi. Um Miss Naylor, sorry um how are you feeling Miss Naylor?" Mr T walked into the room up the side of the bed, knocking over a equipment trolley with metal kidney dishes on, making a loud noise as he did so. Jac closed her eyes as the noise worsened her headache. "Sorry. I-I"

"Can you just do the ultrasound?" Jac snapped.

"Well we need to discuss some things first." Mr T blurted out as he nervously stood beside the ice queen.

"Such as?"

"Well have you had any... bleeding or abnormal discharge?" As mr T asked this, Mo couldn't help but be immature and giggle causing The Naylor defense system to be put into in place.

"You can go now Mo... Leave."

Finally, Mo left, slamming the door to cause Jac more pain.

"Right so have you... Had any bleeding or disch-"

"No" Jac interrupted.

"You sure?" Jonny butted in, knowing that Jac was now not in a good mood, he knew she wouldn't feel like talking or opening up.

"Yes I'm sure Nurse Maconie, actually would you like to wait outside as well?"

"Of course not sweetheart" Jonny managed to say that with a blank face, though inside he was itching to laugh too.

"Carry on then." Jac demanded.

"Right um, this is just in general so I can get an overview of how the pregnancy is going so far, have you experienced any morning sickness?"

Abruptly, a strip of pain hit Jac's stomach, cause her to bend forward on the bed and let out a yelp. Jonny placed one hand on her back and the other on top of her hand which was currently pushing down on her abdomen. Sensing that she was in too much pain to talk, Jonny answered for her : "Yes she has, quite a lot and it hasn't really stuck to just the morning either."

Jac slowly lied back down on the bed, but this time faced away from Mr T and looked towards Jonny, her knees curled up to her chest.

"Right okay well that is perfectly normal um, but don't worry it should last much longer because nausea usually passes after 13 or 14 weeks. Um, how often have the abdominal pains been occurring?" Mr T asked to Jac's back.

Jonny looked down to see Jac's eyelids slowly falling so he stroked her arm and once again answered for her. "Several times a day, they tend to get more frequent in the night, it's so bad that it keeps her up half the night, then she keeps me up!"

"Right um, do you know what, if any, pain medication she is on?"

"As far as I know, she's only been taking paracetamol. I've told her to take something stronger but she doesn't want to risk it because the painkillers that she was prescribed before she was pregnant cant be taken during pregnancy.

"Yes well, when I told her she was pregnant," began Mr T, who was more comfortable now that Jac was asleep. "I told her we needed to make an appointment to discuss pain relief, but every time I organised a meeting, she missed it."

Jonny smiled. "Why doesn't that surprise me?!" He joked quietly. By now, Jac was fast asleep, she always looks so peaceful when she sleeps to Jonny because she can't shout or moan, and she isn't in loads of pain.

"Just one other thing, has she been taking her UTI medication and has she still been experiencing symptoms of the infection?"

"Yes she's been taking her medication. But um, I'm not sure, I mean she has got a fever, but that's probably due to the mumps. Erm, she has had sudden urges to go to the bathroom I suppose." Jonny smirked as he remembered when she nearly wet herself as he squeezed her tightly. "And of course she's had lower abdo pain but we can't be sure whether that is caused by the endo or the UTI." Jonny explained.

"Right well, I think we can do the ultrasound now. Um, can you wake her please?" Asked Mr T bringing the ultrasound trolley closer towards the bed.

"Yeah sure. Jac? Jac?" He whispered quietly. He tried rubbing her arm gently, but that had no effect. "Jac sweetheart wake up." He said. Louder this time. Jac stirred in her sleep and she began to come round.

"Wh-what?" Jac began to open her eyes slightly but lied in the same position before closing her eyes again.

"Hang on a minute." Jonny said as he walked out onto the ward. He was glad that Mo was on a night shift as he motioned over to her to come into the bay. Mo walked in. "Mo, doesn't she seem a bit groggy to you. She's pretty unresponsive" explained Jonny who's concern was growing.

"How long has she been asleep?" Mo asked.

"Erm, around 10 or 15 minutes." Jonny answered quickly.

"Mm, she does seemed confused." Mo placed a thermometer into Jac's ear. "Right it's 37.8 she's overheating. Get the sheets off of her. I'll get a fan and Jonny go the the store cupboard and get some burn gel packs." Jonny pulled the cover off of her. Her face, previously buried under the covers, was now fully visible. It was blotchy and sweaty. Every now and then, her eyelids would flutter.

Jonny ran out to get the gel packs and Mo got the fan from the staff room. Mr T just stood next to Jac's bed and didn't want to interfere because Miss Naylor would probably get mad with him.

Two minutes later, Jac had a fan on her, gel packs on her skin and Jonny poured her a glass of cold water, not that she was able to drink it.

"Jac? Jac?" He began to panic at her lack of response.

"Jonny Mac, calm down it will take a little while for..." Mo became distracted as she looked at Jac's legs.

"Mo?"

"Jonny, look." Mo answered as she pointed to the top of her legs. There were a few spots of blood, red blood, on her grey work trousers (she refused to wear a gown earlier.) Jonny began to panic. He must've missed it when he first took the covers off because he was in a rush.

Elliot walked up into the bay, unaware of what is going on. He saw Jac's trousers and sighed.

"Mr T?" Mo asked trying to reassure Jonny it's was okay.

"Right well hm, um I suppose we should do the ultrasound now. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Jonny answered quickly. Sensing the Mr T would feel awkward doing so, and because Jonny seemed frozen, Mo slowly lifted Jac's shirt a few inches. Mr T gave Mo a paper towel to put in the top of her trousers. But Mo pulled a 'really?' And immediately handed it to Jonny. Jonny slowly inserted it into the top of her trousers.

"Right" Mr T said coughing before squeezing some gel onto Jac's stomach. Her face, still with her eyes closed, flinched slightly making Jonny calm a little and smirk. But he also saw the sweat still cause by the fever so he grabbed a paper towel and patted her forehead.

"It could be something or nothing. I mean spotting is quite uncommon at this stage in her pregnancy." Mr T stopped as he saw the concern on Jonny's face. "But I mean, it's not unheard of, I mean it does happen. Sometimes."

As Mr T placed the probe on Jac's stomach, Mo grabbed Jonny's hand.

"I'm sure it's okay Jonny, it's only a few spots and look she's cooling down, she should wake up soon." Said an optimistic Mo pointing with the other hand at Jac's face which had become considerably less blotchy.

"Mo's right, the temperature is only that high because its caused by a combination of the UTI AND the mumps. When she cools down she'll become more responsive."

"Mr Thompson's right Jonny, it'll be okay." Elliot chipped in.

Jonny, Mo and Mr T all looked at the screen apprehensively.


	7. Chapter 7

As the three looked at the screen, Jac stayed still. Jonny broke into a smile and his eyes filled with tears as he became awe struck.

"That there, looks like a very healthy baby." Said Mr T pointing to the screen.

"Excellent news Jonathon" said Elliot grabbing his hand and shaking it thoroughly. Hearing a bed alarm going off, he released Jonny's hand and left for the ward.

"See, I told you, nothing to worry about." Mo whispered.

"Wh-what?" Asked Jac as she realised that Mr T was performing an ultrasound on her.

"Jac, it's okay. How're you feeling?" Said Jonny in a comforting and relieved voice. She grabbed her stomach with one hand and her mouth with the other. Realising how she felt, Mr T took the probe off of her stomach Jonny grabbed a kidney dish and placed it in front of her just in time as she quickly sat up and vomited into the bowl. "Well that answered my question." Joked Jonny, attempting to lighten the mood. Jac stayed sitting up holding her stomach with her eyes closed a forehead creased. "You still feeling sick?" Jonny asked replacing the used kidney dish with a clean one. Jac shook her head.

"I think it's abdominal pain Jonny" Mo queried and Jac slowly nodded.

"Oh right sorry." Jonny placed the bowl on the tray at the end of her bed and noticed that she still had her shirt slightly rolled up. He pulled the paper towel out of her trousers and lifted her hand off of her stomach. He wiped her hand first, then cleaned the rest of the gel off of her stomach before rolling down her shirt for her.

As the pain subsided, Jac took deep breaths and whispered a "thanks" to Jonny. Then she noticed the spotting on her trousers. "No... No i can't-"

"Calm down Jac" Jonny interrupted her panic. "Mr T, you can go now we've"

Jonny nodded at Mo. "got this thanks."

Mr T nodded and walked out of the bay. "It's only spotting dont worry, the scan was fine." Jonny explained.

"I'll go and get you some scrubs from the locker room. Have you got your key?" Mo asked.

"Um yeah" Jac replied slowly getting her keys of of her pocket. Jonny took the keys off of Jac and passed them to Mo. Mo left for the locker room leaving Jac and Jonny.

Jac pulled the bed sheet over her legs, covering the stain. "Be honest, how are you feeling now?" Jonny asked quietly.

"A bit better." Jac rubbed her stomach.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Jac shook her head. "Jac?"

"Not really." She stated.

"'Not really' right so that means yes then?" Jonny asked as Jac rolled her eyes. "Right so if your not in pain, then you don't want these painkillers that Mr T prescribed for you then. By the way, they're fine to take during pregnancy. But if your not in pain, ill just give them back to-"

"Fine" Jac said putting her hand out for the box.

"Say it. Say you're in pain Jac."

"Jonny. P-please" Jac's eyes began to water, caused by both physical and mental pain.

"Here you go you numnut." He said handing over the small box. The word "numnut" made Jac giggle a bit. He handed her a bottle of water and a bit of paper as well. "Oh, Mr T gave me this as well, it's a prescription for more painkillers. These are only going to last a few days at the most-"

Jonny was interrupted by Mo. She walked in carrying a set of scrubs and the NHS hoodie from Jac's locker. Mo walked up and gave them to Jac. "There's a few pads in the trouser pocket just in case." Mo whispered into Jac's ear before walking out.

"Mo." Jac shouted and Mo poked her head round the door. "Thanks."

"No worries Naylor" Mo shouted as she walked back towards the nurses station.

"What did she say to you, just then?" Jonny asked.

"Nothing."

"Jac?" Jonny asked worryingly.

"Jonny." Jac said playfully.

"I'm serious, what did she say?"

"If you really want to know, go and ask her that way I can get changed in private."

"Fine." Jonny said angrily walking out of the bay.

Jac pulled back the cover, sighing of embarrassment as she saw her trousers. As she got up, she looked back at the bed to see that the bed sheets were stained too. Knowing she didn't have long she quickly got changed. She was just zipping up her hoodie when Jonny walked back in, closing the door behind him. Quickly, Jac pulled the top bed sheet back over, but Jonny had already seen the red/brown mark. Jonny then looked at the top of Jac's scrub trousers and saw a square shape in her pocket.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jonny admitted.

"Me too."

"What for?"

"I should have told you how bad the morning sickness was, and that I had a headache earlier."

"Right well let's forget about today." Jonny looked at his watch. "Actually considering its nearly 1 in the morning, lets forget about yesterday... Right well I certainly can't be bothered to drive home so you can go to the toilet, I'll get rid of these sheets and put some new ones on." He nodded at the bed. "And then we can sleep in here. I'll get Mo to discharge you tomorrow and we'll stay at home for a few days until you get better.

"Fine but you're sleeping on the chair!" Jac stated, going slightly red after she realised that he had seen the sheets.

"Hey you were fine with sharing a bed earlier!"

"Yeah but my stomach still hurts and-" Jonny leant in and kissed her to stop her talking. It worked. "Right, go on go to the toilet." Jac walked out and Jonny stripped off the sheets. He chucked the on the laundry trolley and grabbed some new ones and an extra pillow from the store cupboard.

-10 minutes later-

Jac walked in, only to find Jonny was already lying on the bed. "Get off!" She shouted, making Jonny jump.

"No, come here." Jac didn't move. "I'll rub your tummy for you." Jac smiled and got onto the bed next to him, he pulled then sheet over both of them. Both lying on their side facing the window, Jonny reached infant of him, over Jac's side and began to rub her stomach.

"goodnight." Jonny whispered with his eyes closed.

"Night." Jac replied. She easily fell asleep as did he.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. if you have any ideas of where you want this to go, or and new ideas for a new story that you would like written. please let me know because I've got nothing!**


End file.
